


i'm a sucker for you

by adorkable



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Кинк: пальцы Джейка и рот Тома.





	i'm a sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> МАЛЫШУ  
> счастливо погореть  
> (когда хотела рейтинг, но опять не вышло и ещё почему-то всё это очень смешно)  
> всё ещё без беты

— Да, я помню. Я обещал, значит, привезу, пожалуйста, не надо повторять это каждый звонок. Мы закончили на сегодня. Отдыхать. Там я не наотдыхался, ты права, — карточка наконец-то сработала, и Том попал в свой номер. Дверь позади мягко закрылась, пока Том прощался: — Мы скоро увидимся, целую, и ещё раз целую...  
Стоило положить трубку и обогнуть угол ванной комнаты, как Том вздрогнул. Он бы завизжал, но ничего страшного не было. Просто Джейк, развалившийся на его постели.  
Среднестатистический день, когда у тебя в номере валяется звезда мирового масштаба.  
— Тебя ищут.  
— С собаками? — он откинул телефон в сторону.  
— Со мной, считаюсь за собаку?  
Джейк усмехнулся и сел, так чтобы Тому было удобнее. Когда он решил бы подойти.  
— Иногда ты довольно правдоподобно _скулишь_.  
Вот же говнюк!  
— Только иногда, значит?  
Том прицельно бросил телефон на кровать позади Джейка.  
— Ты вообще талантливый парень, многие бы позавидовали.  
— Чему? — он теперь стоял совсем близко и чувствовал запах сигарет, который перебивался сладким лимонным запахом жвачки.  
Значит, не выдержал и свалил курить, а потом сюда. Может, не надо было давать ключ?   
Пальцы Джейка пробрались под пояс брюк, погладили нежную кожу, заставив Тома выгнуть поясницу. Поза была не самой удачной, а кровать — не самой высокой, так что Том повалил Джейка на спину, а сам уселся на него. Как следует уселся, предварительно выбрав лучший вариант из всех возможных.  
Доктор Стрэндж позавидовал бы.  
— Такой гибкости, — сказал Джейк и провел по его коже. Том не зашипел, но рот приоткрыл, будто готов был через него впитывать все комплименты. Собственно, примерно этим он и занимался. — Таланту, — Джейк высвободил пальцы и сжал ягодицы Тома, чуть направляя его вниз, вдавливая в себя.  
На случай, если Том ещё не понял, что происходило.  
— Мне продолжить? — Джейк смотрел на него снизу, и Том от души наслаждался видом. Наслаждался огромными зрачками, чуть влажными губами, лёгкой щетиной. Всем Джейком. Тем, как тесно они прижимались друг к другу. Как легко всё происходило.  
Каждый раз.  
— Нет, я вроде понял. Ты долго ждал?  
— Не заметил.  
— Почему? — Том отнял одну руку от его груди и провел по волосам, геля в них почти не было.  
— Всё думал.  
— О чём?  
— О прошлом разе, — Джейк подставил лицо под ласку, точно кот. С доверчиво закрытыми глазами. Том без нажима провёл пальцем по ресницам.   
Охренительно длинные.   
К таким глазам не могло быть других ресниц. Да, кажется на это он ещё не дрочил.   
— У нас, значит, только затяжные паузы?  
— Можно и так считать, — Джейк сел, поцеловал в шею.  
Сильнее всего хотелось поцелуя в губы, до лёгкой боли, чтобы забыть о том, что так давно не виделись.   
— Не могу забыть кое-что, тебе надо мне помочь.  
— Забыть? — Том закрыл глаза и застонал тихо, но этого было достаточно для Джейка, он почувствовал этот стон под собственными губами, прижатыми к шее Тома.  
— Скорее, — он потянулся к ремню на брюках Тома. — Воплотить.  
Перемешивая поцелуи (куда угодно, но не в губы, фирменное издевательство), раздевание и относительно не пошлые (что удивляло) комментарии Джейка, Том оказался вжат в постель. Совсем голый, в то время как Джейк остался лишь без ботинок и рубашки.  
Прикосновение ткани его брюк к коже вызывало волнение, от которого Том начал дышать ещё чаще. Что не укрылось от внимания Джейка:  
— Я не собираюсь делать тебе больно, ты понимаешь?  
— Да, — прошуршал Том в простыню.   
— И просить тебя расслабиться тоже как-то... — странно? И Том так думал. — Так что постарайся подумать о чём-то отвлечённом.   
Но ум ничего не приходило, но вспомнились все первые разы с Джейком.   
Первое рукопожатие, первое объятье, первая неловкость, первый поцелуй, первый секс и так далее. Том улыбнулся.   
— А теперь тебе нужно будет лишь открыть свой _талантливый_ рот, — Джейк прошептал это в его ухо, но ощущение было, что голос раздался в самой голове.  
О нет, только не это.  
Другой рукой Джейк помог ему протолкнуть подушку под живот.  
Дальше начал происходить полный сюр, нормально регистрировать события Том был не в состоянии по причине перегруженности.  
В его рту было два пальца, а все пять (другой руки, конечно, у них тут не комиксы) обхватили член. Завершал композицию сам Джейк, который прижался к его голой заднице максимально близко, подталкивая вперёд, только раздразнивая.  
Том ожидал каких-то команд, типа «соси» или «покажи, что тебе нравится», но Джейк всё делал молча. Лишь тяжело дышал, хотя и Том не мог похвастаться своей беззвучностью.   
В какой-то момент пальцы выскользнули изо рта и влажно обвели губы, но всё лишь для того чтобы снова заполнить рот, надавить на язык чуть сильнее и войти чуть глубже. Чуть глубже, но не с целью испытать насколько хорошо Том справился бы с задачей.  
Ему не нужно было много. Ему не нужно было много с самого начала, пара поцелуев, рука на члене (вот это было в наличии, а поцелуи не в губы — настоящее предательство).  
Джейк лег на него (наверняка было не очень удобно), сжал пальцы под головкой и чуть повернул руку, делая движение почти кручёным. В этот момент Том увлечённо сосал его пальцы и не успел ничего заметить.  
Кажется, что-то обожгло плечо.  
Следом кончил он сам.  
Сознание возвращалось долго и с небывалым нежеланием.  
Джейк, судя по звукам, вышел из ванной, провёл пальцами по лодыжке Тома.  
— Жив?  
— Нет.   
— Тебе помочь?  
— Нет, дай ещё немного полежать.   
Хоть простынь и была чуть влажной, Тому стало всё равно, он потянул на себя одеяло, и чуть подвинулся к сухой части.  
— Это что нахрен было? — он звучал как-то странно и сорвано.  
Хотелось пить. И нормальный поцелуй.  
— Это было _«я скучал по тебе»_ и _«я бы не против с тобой потрахаться»_.  
— Что-то не заметил вторую часть.  
— На брюки мои посмотри.  
Факт: Джейк садился на кровать уже в других брюках.  
Том сложил дважды два.  
—Ты кончил и укусил меня в шею, — ему хотелось сказать «ты кончил, пока я сосал твои пальцы», но что-то мешало. Возможно, легкий истерический смешок, готовый вырваться из горла.  
— Я бы ещё кое-куда тебя укусил, — Джейк наклонился и поцеловал нормально.  
Усмехнулся ему в губы и раскрыл его рот своим языком так, словно готов был сожрать. — Но пока как школьник — лишь кончаю в брюки.  
— Не каждый школьник сможет позволить себе такие брюки, — ответил Том. Он весь потянулся вперёд — голый, обмотанный одеялом кокон, жаждущий ещё ласки.  
— Значит, у каждого школьника есть персональный Том Холланд? — Джейк не прекращал его гладить, по волосам, шее, плечам, раскрытой руке.  
— Скорее, у каждого школьника есть персональная мокрая мечта о Джейке Джилленхоле, а я ещё не успел наработать такую аудиторию.  
Джейк рассмеялся и притянул глубже, поцеловал снова. Так сладко-сладко, уже без сигаретного привкуса.  
— Мне надо перекурить, — вздохнул Том.  
— Нет, это мне надо перекурить, а потом перекурить этот перекур, тебе надо помыться и попить. Вода на столике. Где душ ты знаешь.  
Джейк щекотно поцеловал его в нос и поднялся с постели.  
Он уже шёл к выходу из номера, когда Том окликнул его.  
— Что?  
— А как ты... Я не говорил, как ты понял?  
— Тебе не обязательно постоянно говорить в слух. Иногда, всё что мне нужно сделать, чтобы понять — это как следует следить за тобой.  
Том распахнул глаза.  
— Я не верю.  
— Тогда я оставлю тебя с твоим кризисом веры где-то на пятнадцать минут. На двадцать, если меня найдут, и будут бить.   
Том сел на кровати, открывая Джейку прекрасный вид.  
— Я буду ждать. Возможно, я буду ждать тебя в таком виде, возможно, в этот раз тебе не придётся переодеваться.  
— Обещания, обещания, — вздохнул Джейк и вышел из номера.  
Том лег на кровать и постарался держать своё лицо под контролем.   
У него уже начинали побаливать скулы, но это того стоило. Это всё того стоило.


End file.
